


Acceptance

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sexual Coercion, Telepathic Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Rose runs into the Tenth Doctor right after he loses her when she is 16 and looks into the heart of the TARDIS.  She sees everything that is going to happen in her future, and wants nothing more than to show him how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This contains underage sex between an of age male and an underage female, if that bothers you then you don't have to read it. It is consensual sex.

“You. Are. A. Little. Girl,” he grows against her throat. She grabs fistfuls of his hair to stop him from shoving her away.

“I know what I want, Doctor,” she hisses, running her tongue along his jaw, “and I want you.” His hearts flutter and seize all at once as she continues her ministrations. 

“Stop it, Rose,” he whispers so softly he’s not even convincing himself, “you’re too young to know what this means.” She growls and bites at his shoulder, sucking his skin into her mouth.

“I want my first time to be with you,” she whispers, “I’ve seen time, I’ve seen all of creation from beginning to end, Doctor, and I know I love you more than I’ll ever love anyone.” 

He stares at her then, the best he can with her nipping and sucking on his neck. He allows his body to relax beneath her and stops struggling. She is so young, but so old. She has seen everything that will be their past and their future. 

He knows now. Now after all these years she’s been trapped in Pete’s World that she is changed. She has taken in the heart of the TARDIS twice. He had often wondered how she was able to hold onto it so long the second time. 

Her lips find their way to his, tongue tasting his mouth. He moans against her lips. It’s been so long since he’s kissed someone who tasted like time. His body responds to her in an embarrassing way. 

He feels out of control, completely consumed by the body of this tiny human. His precious girl, pressed against him, cornering him in his own TARDIS. He is overwhelmed with the desire to control this situation, but her grip on him makes it impossible.

“Rose,” he groans, gripping her hips to still her against him. She nips at his clavicle in response and he’s so far gone he feels like the room is spinning. He needs to stop this before it goes too far.

“It’s already gone too far, Doctor,” she whispers, and she’s in his thoughts. The whole essence of her surrounding him. He’s so overwhelmed by the feeling his head falls back and he lets out a low moan of pleasure.

“You naughty thing,” she whispers against him. Her voice doesn’t sound right, nothing sounds right. He’s so consumed by the feeling of her mind in his, her fingers against his chest, her kisses and nips against his throat. Nothing else in the whole of creation matters.

“I’ve been alone for so long,” he says, or maybe he doesn’t say. He doesn’t remember his lips moving, but he knows somehow that she understood. She comes closer to him, arms wrapped around his waist, face against his now bare chest. He isn’t quite certain when that happened.

“There’s me,” she whispers against his hearts, and he laughs soft, and sweet, and free. She laughs with him, holding herself close to his hearts. He is so consumed with joy and light. She’s chased away his rage and his depression, his guilt at the loss of her.

“There’s you,” he says, kissing her of his own accord. She kisses him back, holding herself to him firmly. He never wants to let her go. And for once he doesn’t allow himself to travel down the road where he knows he has to. 

She moves away from him, touch still lingering to cement the feeling of her in his mind. He groans in protest as he loses her warmth, but she grabs his hand and drags him through the console room and deep into his ship. He follows her like she is the only thing tethering him to the universe.

“We shouldn’t,” he whispers in fear when she leads him to his bedroom door. A place he knows she’s never been. His sends a quick telepathic message, admonishing his ship for allowing this to continue. Rose chuckles.

“I won’t remember it, Doctor,” she tells him, “But you will. And this is something you desperately need.” His mouth is dry, hearts hammering in his chest as he watches her touch his bedroom door. It opens without hesitation and he stares at her, slack jawed. 

“I want you to remember,” he chokes out, but she presses her fingers to his lips.

“I will, my love,” she tells him, “but not quite yet.” She seems so different from any young woman he has ever met. She’s different from the time he met her. Her voice sounds different, her accent more refined. The TARDIS, he realizes.

His ship hums in his mind. Her answer is both affirmative and negative. He realizes then that somehow this Rose, and every past and future Rose are somehow connected, and splintered through time. But how? 

“Don’t worry about that now,” she commands, and he feels his fear and need to solve this problem fading away. Her talented fingers undo the button of his trousers and he’s suddenly shy as she pulls them down.

How can he do this to such a young girl. How can he allow something like this to continue? His lips are on her throat, and he feels so betrayed by his body. 900 years of time and space and he can’t control himself in his bedroom with a child.

“I’m more than a child, Doctor,” she growls, nipping at his ear before she presses her lips to his in a punishing kiss. He prays to every god in existence that he doesn’t hurt her.

She’s naked before him in almost an instant. He rips her clothing from her body as if it were mere rags. And he tosses her onto his mattress, worshiping before her as if she were the only goddess in the universe. The only goddess he would ever truly believe in.

He tastes her skin. His tongue roaming over her breasts, her thighs, lips, ankles. Everywhere he can reach, he tastes her everywhere. And she’s so lost in him that one touch of his tongue against her clit brings her crashing down around him with a scream.

It’s been hours, his brain tells him. Hours of him tasting every single inch of her body. She pulls him up and against her, breathing ragged and begging for him to claim her completely. 

She’s so wet when he enters her, he breathes out a long, low moan. She’s definitely a virgin, a little too tight for comfort, but she’s ready for him nonetheless. All rational thoughts finally leave him, and he feels so human in that moment. An irrational ape, overcome by primitive thoughts and reactions.

His overwhelming need to claim her as his forever. His teeth find her shoulder, biting down and sucking hard as he comes. She writhes beneath him, nails digging into his back, scratching down to his hips. He feels blood on his skin, but he doesn’t stop.

His whole body shakes, trembling as he rides out his orgasm inside of her. Her body is prone beneath him, trembling and rocking with him as he moans into her shoulder. 

She’s bleeding too, he realizes. But he can’t remember why he should care. He rolls off of her, not willing to stay on top lest he crush her beneath his weight. She’s so small, and so young.

She rolls into his side, curling against him with a satisfied smile on her face. He stares at the ceiling, the guilt of what he’s done slowly slipping into his mind. She growls, fingers against his temple.

“Your mind is so loud, my Doctor,” she whispers, “now sleep, you have a long few years ahead.”

All the guilt and fear was knocked out of him, his eyelids heavy. He didn’t fight her, he allowed his body to relax from her suggestion.

“I love you, my Doctor,” she whispered against his cheek. He mumbled something back and she smiled. Then darkness overtook him as he faded into a restful, deep sleep. 

When he awoke she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I am a terrible person. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr for more horrible underage fanfiction. I also have a few eleven x rose ones. http://cationcats.tumblr.com


End file.
